Tsum Tsum
by The Mangosity
Summary: Sora doesn't like the Tsum Tsums. He will never like the Tsum Tsums.


This is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Tsum Tsums. If you don't know what Tsum Tsums are, you should look them up. They're so cute that you will die.

* * *

Tsum Tsum

_Sora doesn't like the Tsum Tsums. He will never like the Tsum Tsums._

As an anthropomorphic duck and a man-dog-thing, Donald and Goofy never exactly struck Sora as prime candidates for acceptance on the all-human world of Destiny Islands. Despite his insistence that they remain hidden whenever they came to visit, they just couldn't help themselves that day.

Their upbringing wouldn't allow them to sit idly by while Selphie and Tidus struggled to carry all those flowers. Just when it looked like Tidus would scatter his ocean tullips all over the sand, Donald and Goofy jumped from behind the bushes to offer their assistance.

They realized their mistake right away. Tidus looked ready to run and get an angry mob. He might have done just that if it hadn't been for Selphie.

She practically dropped her sonnet lilies as a wide grin played out on her face. "You guys are adorable!"

Thus the first Disney fan was born.

Much to Sora's chagrin, news spread quickly of the cute duck and dog that had mysteriously appeared on the island. Selphie made sure of it with her handmade posters, which she distributed like it was her life mission. Thanks to her skill at using simple phone cameras, she achieved professional results with every poster she made, and people were willing to pay good munny for them.

The islanders could no longer deny that walking, talking ducks and dogs existed, but unlike in the doomsday scenario in Sora's head, nobody freaked out. On the contrary, they were happy that somebody had discovered these Donald and Goofy characters. They wanted to see more of them, and so Selhpie, who had made quite the haul selling posters, expanded her base of operations. Gone were the days of printing posters in her room and laminating them with packing tape. She invested in a small plot of land, built a legitimate place of business and stocked it with top-of-the-line equipment.

Her posters sold better than ever. It got to the point where she could give back to the objects of her success. Donald and Goofy received a generous amount of her profit for their part in her transformation from plucky island teen to savvy island businesswoman.

They returned every bit of it. They didn't care about munny. All they wanted was for the people of Destiny Islands to be happy, and if they could play a part in that happiness, that was all the payment they needed.

The people were certainly happy to continue idolizing Donald and Goofy. Even Sora was starting to feel less nervous about the whole thing. After all, the islanders only knew about Donald and Goofy. None of them suspected that there were actually dozens of other worlds. As long as no one figured out that secret, Sora saw no harm in letting them have their fun.

The king's visit rekindled all of Sora's fears. Mickey was the cutest thing anybody on Destiny Islands had ever seen, and his royal seal made for the perfect keychain. Selphie was so inspired that she expanded yet again and constructed a keychain factory. She produced even more merchandise than ever before, establishing Mickey, Donald and Goofy as some of the most recognizable faces on all of the Destiny Islands.

Sora started to panic. People had begun to question where these cute animals had come from. Sooner or later, someone was going to accuse them of being aliens, and in Sora's mind that would mean the jig was up.

Mickey didn't help in the slightest. When he found out about how famous they had all become, instead of bringing in some memory-erasing magic like Sora hoped he would, he approached Selphie and made her a deal she couldn't possibly refuse: he would introduce her to dozens of other "cute animals" from his kingdom in exchange for their stardom.

"Isn't it against the rules to let everyone know about the other worlds?" Sora remembers asking through a nifty mouse-eared video com. The king had given it to him to be used in emergencies, and the potential plunging of the worlds into chaos counted as one. "I thought we had to protect the world order."

Mickey chuckled then and gave a sly wink. "You're not supposed to let people know about the outside world, but there are some exceptions. Everyone here at Disney Castle shares the same dream." He laughed. "They all want to be stars, so they're allowed to break the rules."

Sora has never known how truthful Mickey was being with him, but it didn't matter. There was nothing he could do to stop the wave.

In the following weeks, a host of Mickey's various subjects visited the Destiny Islands in droves. Some Sora knew. Some he didn't. No matter who they were, though, the citizens of Destiny Island met them each like they were celebrities, and Selphie treated them all equally when it came to making their merchandise. The posters and keychains turned to collectible cards and pendants, until there was so much merchandise that there was only one thing to do.

Selphie would have to expand like she had never expanded before. She and Mickey worked together nonstop for weeks to come up with the plans. They didn't just want to add a new building or two like Selphie usually did when she expanded. They planned to spread Selphie's business all over the world. It would be the most imaginative enterprise the Destiny Islands had ever known.

When they finally had a scale model of her reimagined business, they knew that they had come up with something special, something that would change Destiny Island and possibly many other worlds as well. There was only one problem. Selphie had no idea what to name her new creation.

"We all come from the Disney Kingdom," Mickey offered. "Why don't you name it after that?"

Thus the first Disney Store was born.

* * *

Sora glares at Donald through parted fingers. "And that's a good enough reason to break the rules?"

"'Sure,'" Goofy says from his perch on Sora's desk. "'The world border is important, but so's helping out your friends!'"

"'Order, Goofy! World order!'" Goofy has said it wrong so many times that Sora is surprised Donald hasn't given up by now. "'And it's not that simple. To break the rules, your heart's desire has to be really strong.'"

"Heart's desire?"

Donald and Goofy both nod enthusiastically, and Sora throws an arm over his chair.

"So their hearts' desires to be superstars are so strong that they're able to break the laws of inter-world travel."

"'Yeah. It's pretty amazing, isn't it?'" Goofy asks. "'Who would've thought?'"

"Uh-huh. And Aladdin's heart's desire _wasn't_ strong enough the time he wanted to come with us to search for Jasmine, the love of his life?"

Donald clears his throat the way he does before a long explanation. "'Yes. He was probably so overcome by horrible shock and grief that he was unable to feel a desire strong enough to leave the world, thus forcing us to be horrible friends who refused to lend a helping hand when our dear friend so desperately–'"

"Um…Sora, what are you doing?"

Sora yelps and whips his head around to find Riku in his doorway. With the speed he normally reserves for narrowly avoiding death, Sora sweeps the mini-sized Tsum Tsums behind his back, but it's too late. Riku already saw them.

"I…I was just…"

A silence passes in which Sora's mind scrambles for a logical explanation he can give Riku for the tiny Donald and tiny Goofy impressions. Riku's smirk grows ever wider until he's outright grinning.

Sora scrunches up his face and just manages not to pout. It's more of a death glare. "If you tell anyone, I swear I'll tell the world you dye your hair."

"But I don't dye my hair."

"Yeah, but no one would believe you."

Riku seems to think about it for a moment, never once ceasing to look eternally amused. "I guess you're right. Okay. I won't tell a soul." He won't. He'll only bring it up every chance he gets. "Kairi's waiting outside. I suggest you not keep her waiting."

Sora lets out a breath and turns to place Donald and Goofy back in their little corner of his desk. There's nothing wrong with him owning a couple members from the Disney Store's newest line of plush pals. Donald and Goofy are two of his best friends. He had to buy them on principle.

* * *

The Disney Store couldn't be busier if Mickey himself were scheduled to make an appearance. Unfortunately, the leader of the Disney Kingdom isn't here. If he were, he would probably have news on some dire Heartless situation, and Sora would have an excuse to be anywhere else but here.

As it stands, he makes a great human shopping cart for Kairi's armload of Disney merchandise. He's had to fill the position on more than one occasion, but at least this time he doesn't have to suffer alone.

"What do you think, Riku?" Kairi asks. "Chip or Dale?"

Riku considers the Tsum Tsums in Kairi's outstretched hands with far more sincerity than Sora would expect. "If I had to pick, I'd choose Dale. But aren't all Tsum Tsums half off today?"

"Oh yeah. You're right." Kairi's face lights with inner turmoil for all of two seconds. "I'll take both!"

She tosses the chipmunks onto Sora's pile and then skips off to disappear into a dessert-themed mountain of laughter and joy.

Before Sora can go back to simmering, Riku nudges him with an elbow. "Loosen up, Sora," he says. He gestures to Kairi, who currently appears to be squeezing the life out of Daisy Duck. "She's happy."

"Yeah, I know." He shifts the assortment of stuffed animals and keychains. "But coming in here is always a little creepy."

Riku snorts. "Really?"

"Yeah, it is," Sora shoots back. "Come on. Don't you think this is a little weird?"

"A little." A couple children dart by with a life-sized Mickey doll held between them, and Sora can practically see Riku holding back his instinct to save the king. "But I don't see any harm in it. Mickey and everyone get to be famous and everyone here gets to smother them with love. Everyone's happy."

"Yeah. Everyone."

"You're just mad because I found out you're a schizophrenic."

"Hey! Am not!"

Kairi manages to return before a Tsum fight breaks out. "I've made my decision!" she shouts. "Here you go." She showers them both with so many Tsum Tsums that Sora has to wonder if she bought out the store's entire supply. "That's it for me. Did you guys want to get anything?"

Riku laughs. "No, I'm fine. I think we should get out of here before Sora dies from exposure."

Sora grumbles but doesn't complain as they make their way to the register. Soon it'll all be over, at least until the next time Kairi chooses to drag him off to the Disney Store.

* * *

The Tsums are taking over the world. It wasn't enough for them to capture the hearts and minds of adults and children alike. It wasn't enough for them to show up everywhere Sora turned. They had to go and take the one place where Sora thought he was safe: VECTOR, the social media app.

For years he's used it as a sanctum of sorts, a place to go when he feels like winding down. The Tsums couldn't have that. No. They had to infiltrate the one Tsum-less place in all of Destiny Islands. Now Sora can't go a day without receiving an invite to _VECTOR: Disney Tsum Tsum_, and it's all he can do to keep from shredding every Tsum Tsum on sight.

He storms down the well-worn path to Riku's doorstep, intent on venting his latest Tsum woes. Although lately Riku would seem to have shed his hatred for all things Disney, he of all people should still be able to understand Sora's misery.

"Hi, Sora!" Riku's mother beams when she opens the door, indifferent or perhaps used to Sora's spur-of-the-moment eagerness. "Riku's out back in the yard."

Sora barely remembers to mutter a quick thanks as he jets for the sliding glass door in the back. The narrow stretch of sand behind Riku's house holds countless memories made of sleeping bags and wooden sword fights, but this is no time to take a walk down memory lane. Sora is about to bellow his friend's name at the top of his lungs when he hears a line of whimsical music floating from behind the fat coconut tree. Riku isn't normally one to engage in anything that involves music this happy.

Almost intrigued enough to forget his mission, Sora inches closer. He lifts the palm fronds without a sound to find his friend leaned back against the tree, his Destino smart phone bright in the evening light. His thumb slides across the screen with a speed and ease that others would take months to learn. The game he's playing hasn't even been out for a month.

"Um…Riku?"

Riku starts, a rare action for him to take these days, and throws his hands over the screen, but it's too late. Sora already saw.

"Are you playing that VECTOR Tsum Tsum game?" Sora asks, drawing each word out as he leans in closer.

Riku closes his fingers to better hide all the multicolored Tsum faces. "You listen here, Sora!"

Sora doesn't hear any of Riku's choicely worded threats. Something inside of him breaks. Nothing Disney is going anywhere anytime soon, least of all the Tsum Tsum line of plush pals.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Riku snaps. He looks ready to commit a felony.

Sora lifts his hands up in surrender. "I won't tell a soul?"

Riku stops with his mouth half open and then snaps it shut. His shoulders lose their tension as Sora comes around to sit beside him against the tree. "You better not." He turns back to the Tsum Tsums, somehow managing to make it look threatening. "Let me finish this round."

While Riku kicks Tsum butt, Sora pulls out his own phone and opens up the Destino App Downloader. A few seconds later, Sora hears a soft "ding" and Riku laughs under his breath. He must have noticed the invite.

Sora smiles too as a bouncing Mickey Tsum dominates his screen. If he can't beat the Tsum Tsums, he might as well join them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thus the first Kingdom Hearts/Tsum Tsum crossover was born. I love the Tsum Tsums! They were in Japan when I studied abroad there, and now they've finally come to America for me to love them! And squeeze them! They are so squeezable! There's also a mobile game called _Line: Disney Tsum Tsum _(the cutest game in the world), which inspired me to write this. I'm not sure why Sora was so grumpy about everything, but I might be grumpy too if I found out that the rules about world order, which I fought tirelessly to protect, could be ignored because some people wanted to be famous. I hate it when that happens.


End file.
